Birthday Cuffs
by Demangel Dog
Summary: It's Roman's birthday and he's had a long tiring night from the events that took place at the arena. He returns to the hotel with questions of where his brother is and soon finds a special surprise waiting for him in the moon-lit hotel room, something he never would've ever thought he would see. Rated M for obvious reasons and a little OOC from the Lunatic we know and love.


*Author's Note: Another request fic for Suicide Emo. This time it's Roman's birthday! Happy (super duper ultra mega) late birthday, Rommy! I promise that I'll start updating my other stories soon...if I can get past the big bad Writer's Block. He's a fiend that constantly stalks me and one day, I'll slay the monster and send him back to the fiery depths of Hell from whence he came! MwaHaHaHa! Sorry :) Enjoy the story!

*Disclaimer: I do not own WWE and if I did, there'd be more cuddliness between my fave boys!

~xX-Xx~

Roman left the infirmary, rubbing his neck with a hand. That was quite an evening tonight, especially at the end when Dean come driving into the arena with a stolen police van. Sure, it was breaking the law and he'd have to scold the man for it later, but he hadn't seen hide nor hair of the Lunatic. That wasn't too concerning though. The younger man had a habit of disappearing for hours at a time and would eventually show up when he wanted to.

He always wondered where his brother went to when he disappeared, but thinking on it for too long caused him to get a migraine. Maybe he was going to see a girlfriend or something? "Ha, yeah right," he muttered to himself. After all they've been through and all the things they've done together, there was no way the man would date some floozy behind his back. Maybe the old him, but not the new Dean Ambrose-he was too loyal to his older brother.

The Samoan sighed and entered the dark locker room that he and Dean shared. When the Shield broke up, they were supposed to get their own locker rooms, but the two of them said 'no'. They were still brothers and after sharing the same locker room for so long, it felt wrong to get their own...especially after so many things happened in the small space. Like the first time they truly connected.

That was a night to remember. Seth had just betrayed them and the Lunatic was more than upset at the event. He had already destroyed the main locker room, knocked everything around in the hallway, and tore apart the Shield locker room. He was busted up, various wounds bleeding, but he didn't care. And no one dared go near him unless they wanted to be beaten within an inch of their lives.

But Roman wasn't afraid of Dean-actually, he was terrified of the man-but he was the only one who could get through to him and snap him out of his rage before he tore the arena down and burned it to the ground with everyone still inside. He had gone to their locker room and after some talking and a painful right hook, got the man to stop destroying things. He pulled him into his arms and held him, feeling his smaller body shaking violently as he started sobbing.

That was something he thought he would never witness and he knew from the moment it happened that he never wanted to see it again. It was honestly heart-breaking to see his brother so consumed with anguish and pain, his body shaking and clutching onto the Samoan for support. That silky raspy voice of his was broken with the sobs as he begged Roman not leave him too. Of course, he never would, he cared too much about the younger man, especially now.

"Infuriating childish nosy son of a bitch making me like him," Roman muttered and grabbed his bag. He left the locker room and then the arena, his thoughts going back to where Dean could possibly be. Of course, he had no idea that the Lunatic Fringe had already left long ago and was waiting for him back at the hotel room-something else they still shared despite no longer being a part of the Shield.

It didn't take long to get to the hotel room and walk into the darkness. The curtains were still closed, blocking out the moonlight and keeping the night sky hidden from the Samoan. He kicked the door shut and tossed his bag on the floor, then pulled off his boots and crossed the room to the huge window. He pulled open the curtains, glancing out over the city through the clear glass.

A figure pulled from the shadows behind the large man and crossed silently over the carpet, almost gliding. It moved closer and closer until it was right behind the large man, his grey eyes seeing the pale face appear over his reflection's shoulder, but it was too late to do anything. His body was shoved harshly against the glass, his arms twisted behind his back and a body pressed against his. He grunted and tried to fight off his attacker, but the grip was too tight and the body just wouldn't budge. "Whoever you are, get off," he growled, then heard a low deep chuckle in his ear. "I said get off."

"Felon, you're under arrest," a deep raspy voice said, one he knew all too well. The way it had said those words sent a chill straight down his spine and a shot of heat straight to his cock. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of love." A soft chuckle before the man continued. "You have the right to an attorney, not that you'll be able to call one, even if you wanted to." Another chuckle. "Do you understand your rights?"

"I do, but what am I being charged with, Officer?"

"You're being charged and arrested for being a sexy motherfucker." The voice was so serious that Roman would've thought it was someone else other than his brother. A hand reached up, the other gripping both his wrists together, and it slid aside his oiled dark hair. A soft kiss was placed against the base of his neck, "The sexiest motherfucker I've ever met."

The kisses moved up the side of his neck to his ear. "That so, Officer?" his own voice hitched slightly and a soft moan escaped him when teeth nipped his earlobe.

"Yes, but I'm not toting you off to prison where you'll rot behind bars."

"Oh? So what're your plans for me, Officer?"

A deep chuckle. "Something very special that I'm sure you'll enjoy quite a bit." His hand slid down over the larger man's chest slowly. "I'm going to have to give you a full body cavity search, Felon, and make sure you're not hiding anything from me." The other hand released his wrists from it's tight hold and started to lift the shirt covering his torso, chapped lips pressing soft kisses over his neck.

The Samoan felt his heart beating faster in his chest, acting as though it wanted to break through his ribs and escape. He lifted his arms so the other could remove his 'Hit Hard Hit Often' t-shirt, then rested them against the glass as the kisses moved to his shoulders. "Is the kissing part of the body search?"

He felt the lips against his skin smirk, then part so the teeth could nip him. "It is now." Another soft kiss while the hands slid down his chest slowly and stopped at his waistband. The mouth sucked on the skin in the crook of his neck, starting to leave a nice little mark. A wayward hand moved even lower, sliding over his clothed crotch, and making his breath hitch as it squeezed lightly. "Looks like you're hiding a gun from me and from the feel of it, it's a pretty big piece you're carrying."

Heat filled his cheeks after a low moan escaped him, the hand stroking him through his jeans and making his cock start to harden. But he wasn't the only one getting hard here. He could feel his brother's hips against his, his own hardened cock pressing into the cleft of his clothed buttocks. "Careful, Officer, or it's gonna go off."

"Guess we'll just have to take it out so no one gets hurts, won't we?" Another light nip to his earlobe before the mouth started sucking on the cartilage. Slender deft fingers nimbly unfastened his belt buckle and then his jeans themselves, the muscles in his stomach twitching with the brushing of skin against skin. Thumbs hooked into the waist bands of both his denim jeans and boxer briefs then the hands slid them both down his thighs together. His released cock rested against the cold glass, making him gasp and sending a shiver down his spine at the feeling. Fingers slid along the shaft slowly, lightly-butterfly light-barely there.

"My my, you are toting around a pretty big piece here, Felon," the words a breath in the shell of his ear and a thumb sliding over the head of his cock, making his member twitch and his hips buck into the hand. "A gun this big should be illegal." Teeth nipped his skin again and the fingers wrap themselves around his shaft, making his breath hitch again. "Do you have a permit for this?" The only response Roman could give was a low moan because by the end of the question, the fingers started to stroke him up and down his shaft. There was a harsh slap to his ass cheek, telling him that he couldn't get away with not answering properly. "I asked you a question, Felon."

"N...no..." saying that one simple little word was difficult. They had barely done anything yet and his mind was already fogged up from the cloud of lust covering his brain. It didn't help that he was getting painfully hard. This always happened when they took things slow instead of just tearing each other's clothes off and screwing with hardly any foreplay. It also didn't help that Dean was being gentle with his body.

Normally, the Lunatic would rub against him quickly, trying to get any sort of friction to get himself off, and not care about how desperate he looked just doing that. Sometimes he would even beg when Roman wasn't giving him what he wanted, especially if what he wanted was a good rough mind-numbing romp in the sheets-or on the carpet or in the shower...heck, the place didn't even matter. They could do it in the middle of the ring in front of thousands and the man wouldn't care. The larger man usually gave in because by that time, he was craving release almost as much as his brother, and couldn't stand to take things slow any longer unless he wanted to orgasm before his cock was buried in that tight heat he loved so much.

But now, Dean was barely even moving. He was holding his own body still against the older man's, his mind focused only on the larger man between him and the glass. It was strange for him to be like this...calm and patient...then again, when he got into a certain character, he was able to keep it for a long time. Maybe that's why he wasn't rushing things?

Jon Moxley was a drugged up insane man with a bad past who wouldn't take no for an answer and always got what he wanted no matter the cost. Even if he was bleeding out all over the place, he wouldn't take care of himself until he got off. Dean Ambrose was crazy, sure, but he was a much more toned down version of Moxley. He still loved violence and torturing people, but he wasn't really into the blood and gore as much as he used to be. And he was a lot more needy, going to great lengths to try to get himself laid like begging, but he could wait patiently if he was forced to. And now, there was the new addition...the Officer. He was a lot more calm and patient, seeming to want only to get his victim off instead of himself. This was a completely different character than the other two and possibly the worst one right now from how slowly he was taking things-it was almost torturous.

Another harsh slap was administered to his bare ass, startling him from his thoughts. "I asked you a question, Felon," he growled, in the man's ear. "No, what? Answer me," a third harsh slap.

The skin on his ass was already starting to turn red and sting-he had one heckuva slap-but it only seemed to turn him on more. His cock even twitched with the abuse. "N...no...O-Off-Officer." The stutter was getting worse, especially since the hand on his cock was still stroking him lovingly. "I...I d-don't...have a...p-per-mit..."

"Guess I'll have to add 'possession of an unregistered weapon' to your list of felones," the Officer said, then moved himself only an inch away to the side. "After I finish your cavity check." The way he said that sent another shiver down his spine and a quiet noise of disapproval left his parted lips when the hand moved from his cock. The hands nudged his jeans and boxers farther down his thighs, letting gravity take over and make them pool around his ankles.

Roman heard the sound of a cap being popped and glanced over his shoulder to see what it was, but his face was shoved forward again with a growled command from the Officer telling him not to move. It was probably just lube which meant things were moving farther. His muscles tensed and his body stiffened when a hand rested against his ass, parting his cheeks slightly.

"Relax, Felon, this will hurt if you're tense. I could get in big trouble with my supervisor if I rough you up too bad." The voice was soft again, just a breath against his skin. He nodded once and forced himself to relax. He stiffened again when a finger swirled around his puckered hole, teasing the muscle there. He had only allowed Dean to finger him a couple times before but that's as far as it went and he was usually plastered. He had a feeling though that it was going to get farther than that...a lot farther.

"W...Wait..." he said quietly, his warm breath fogging the glass. The finger stopped moving.

"Yes?" Dean asked, a brow raising. "Is there a reason you're stopping this cavity search?"

"I...I..." He didn't know how to tell his brother that he didn't want to do this right there, not against a huge window. If he was going to get screwed-and he knew he would that night-he wanted it in a bed. It made him feel like a hopeless romantic, but doing it in a bed would make it feel more special. "N...no..." He glanced briefly at the reflection of the room, spotting the bed, then turned his eyes to his brother's.

The Officer had followed his gaze and smiled softly. "It's a bit unconventional, but we could move things to the bed. You and I both would be a lot more comfortable. Is that all right with you, Felon?"

Roman nodded, just a small nod. He really didn't know how to ask for something like that, but thankfully, he didn't have to. The hands moved away from him and the raspy voice ordered him to get onto the bed on his back. He did as the Officer told him, settling against the covered mattresses and seeing the man for the first time since the arena.

In the moonlight, he saw his Shield-brother standing there, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. His hands were on his hips, watching Roman with those sparkling cerulean blue eyes. He wore a tight-fitting officer's uniform, equipped with all the knick-knacks a real cop would carry and a cop's hat. A set of silver handcuffs hung from his left hip and a realistic-looking gun was holstered on his right. He looked pretty damn good, even his hair was combed and styled nicely under the cap.

Roman's grey eyes traveled over the man's body, slowly, taking everything in, and stopped on his groin. There was a large bulge there, his cock hard and straining against the confines of his pants, but he didn't seem to notice or care. "You gonna pull your gun out at some point, Officer?"

The lips curled into a classic Dean Ambrose smirk. "Eventually, but after the cavity search, Felon." He moved forward then, rested a knee on the bed. "It's my job to be thorough with things like this because I have to make sure you're not hiding anything else from me." He smirked and pulled off the cuffs, the grey eyes shooting to them. "And to make sure I get the job done, I'm cuffing you up so you can't catch me off guard."

"If I wanted to do that, I already would've, Officer," the larger man said, but allowed the other man to cuff his wrists to the headboard without any resistance. He wasn't crazy about bondage, but he didn't not like it either. He of course never brought anything into the room like that-his brother hated any sort of confinement whether it be cuffs or a belt or a rope. The only confining thing he didn't seem to mind so much was a collar, but the Samoan would never use one because he wouldn't be able to get to the crook of that pale neck. He loved being able to bite the younger man because that's what got him off the most-he never really understood how someone could get off on pain, but that's Dean Ambrose for you.

"Can't take any chances, Felon," he told him, pulling out the lube again. He squirted some more onto his fingers again since most of it had been wiped off a bit in the process of getting Roman to the bed and handcuffing him there. He coated his fingers nicely, then knelt between the man's powerful legs. Those sparkling blue eyes moved up the larger man's body slowly until they came to his face, resting on his light grey eyes with lust-blown pupils. His hand had moved back down below to the man's rectal entrance, not yet touching him. "Ready, Felon?"

The older man nodded, biting his lip when the finger started swirling around the tight ring of muscle again. The lube was cold and it made him want to squirm away, but he couldn't even move. Those cerulean blue eyes held him in place, keeping him calm and relaxed even as the gelled finger pushed into him. He loved the man's eyes, they were always filled with so much emotion whether it was love or hate, pain or pleasure. Only those really close to him-which was really only himself now since Seth left them-could see those feelings swirling around in a chaotic mess.

The finger thrust slowly in and out of him, gentle and it didn't really bother him too much. It didn't really hurt, just felt a little uncomfortable and just weird in general. And the more it thrust into him, the better it started to feel-and the gentle hand rubbing on his hip was helping somewhat. It was so strange for his brother to be this calm and gentle for so long-the real him was a lot more wild and crazy and lovable and heck, just so much more than the man on the camera. He had only shown Seth his true self, but when their youngest brother betrayed them, Roman got to see his true self too. It was terrifying, but he accepted it without question because he had to.

A second finger sliding into him pulled him out of his thoughts, adding more pressure when he had gotten used to the pressure of the first digit. It wasn't uncomfortable anymore, still felt weird, but it was starting to feel nice too as they scissored him, stretching him. He felt them twitch, bending at the knuckle, and graze against that little something inside of him that made him drop his head onto the pillows and moan quietly, eyes closing. He could feel the smirk from the other man as the thrusts from the fingers into that bundle of nerves made him moan more and even start to roll his hips against them. He felt a third finger enter him, joining the other two, but it only intensified the pleasure he received.

The coils were tightening in his gut the more the digits thrust into him and he knew that he was going to cum soon. "O...Off...Officer..." he said through his moans. His wrists pulled against the handcuffs as he tried to get them free so he could touch himself and get off.

"Yes, Felon?"

"L...lemme go."

"Now why would I do that?" A smirk graced the Officer's lips and he chuckled. "I know what you're planning to do and I can't release you to fire off your gun." The smirk widened at the high-pitched whine that escaped from the larger man. "That would make me a witness to yet another crime and I think you've committed far too many crimes as it is. But, as an Officer of the Law, I am allowed to handle such things as unregistered weapons. Of course, though, I won't be doing that."

Another high-pitched whine of desperation left his throat-he hated that noise coming from him, but he couldn't stop it. Just like he couldn't stop his hips from rolling against the fingers that had stilled inside of him. But any chance of getting off just from the pleasure was twarted when the man removed those fingers.

"I would help you fire off your gun, but we have other things to finish first, Felon," the younger man told him calmly, his hands reaching up and starting to unbutton his ironed short-sleeved uniform shirt. "I can't just leave things unfinished like this," lower and lower they moved, agonizingly slow. "I could get into big trouble with my supervisior if I didn't finish what I started." They stopped at his waistband, resting for only a moment before unfastening his belt.

Roman was going to argue, the words were right there on his tongue, but as his eyes watched the slow movements, the words started to get lost. The fingers had revealed a chest clothed with one of his brother's brand new black undershirts and were now starting to reveal the thing he was most nervous and a little scared to see. He watched as the belt was unfastened, then the fingers nimbly unhooked and unzipped the fastenings on the ironed uniform pants, and a hand slipped into the bright red boxer shorts-the Lunatic had an obsession with red undergarments whether they be boxer briefs or man thongs, yeah, he had a couple of those-and carefully pulled out his cock.

The stiffened member was already dripping precum and looked almost painful. And right now, it also looked a little menacing even though it wasn't nearly the size that Roman himself was. The part of his mind-the more innocent part that didn't want him to let this happen-was worried that it wouldn't fit at all and would only tear him apart. But the other part of his mind-the more sensible one-knew that it could because he'd had sex quite a few times before and his partner was usually okay with his size. But...could he do this?

"You don't have to do this if you don't want, Rommy," Dean said, breaking character. The blue eyes had been watching him stare at his member and knew that he was incredibly worried. "If you don't want to be fucked, then I can just ride you instead."

The grey eyes glanced up at the younger man, the larger man a little shocked that his brother was so willing to not top him. He sat there, barely touching himself, a completely serious look on his face which rarely ever happened because it was Dean-sure he was serious a lot about a lot of things, but he usually smiled or smirked or had that mischievious twinkle in his eyes. But he was serious now, like really serious, he didn't even twitch like he usually does-he always wondered about the whole twitching thing.

This calm collected Dean that didn't twitch was a little unnerving and made him wonder if he was really okay with it. He had to be because he wouldn't have said he was if he really wasn't. And could he himself really stop this now? His brother had taken everything Roman gave him whether it be rough or gentle or with lube or without lube and didn't once complain-just the opposite actually. Even when the larger man was pissed off and forced himself on his brother, the younger man took it without a word. Maybe it was because he never had a choice and that's why he was offering it up?

"Rommy," the raspy voice was quiet, but it still drew him from his thoughts. "It's okay if you don't want me to fuck you, honestly." He knew the man was okay with it, he wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it.

The Samoan inhaled deeply, held it for a moment to clear his mind, then exhaled slowly. He had closed his eyes to help himself relax and when he opened them, his brother still sat there, watching him calmly and waiting patiently for him to say something. He swallowed the lump in his throat and asked quietly, "Be gentle?" He didn't know what else to say and those were the only words that would leave his mouth without getting stuck.

"Don't worry, Rommy, I will," a soft, gentle smile appeared on his lips, warming Roman's insides and making him feel safe in the Lunatic's hands-not that he never felt safe, but this was like a completely different safe from having each others' backs in the ring. He was trusting him with something far more precious than protecting his back and he knew the other wouldn't do anything to break that trust. "I wouldn't hurt you intentionally, you know that." And the man did know that, which was why he trusted such a choatic-minded wild man so much.

He nodded, then watched the other man pick up the lube again. The fingers of his left hand uncapped the tube and squeezed it, squirting a decent amount of the clear strawberry-scented gel into the palm of his rough hand. Those bright blue eyes never left his, even after he tossed aside the lube and coated his cock with it. Not even when the man moved closer, situating himself between the Samoan's muscled thighs.

"You sure about this, Rommy?"

It was a little weird-Dean being this concerned about Roman's feelings. He cared sure, but this was way more than what the larger man had dealt with before. It was kind of nice and he nodded. He was sure about this-mostly-but no matter his doubts now, he wouldn't back down and by this point, he even felt like he needed to be fucked by his brother. "Yeah, I'm sure, Dean, just do it already or I'm gonna make you."

A low chuckle and the man leaned down over top of him. Chapped lips touched smooth ones in a soft kiss and it deepened into something more passionate and slow. A pale hand guided the head of the slicked hard cock into the prepared rectal entrance of the larger man, stretching him further than the three fingers did. He broke the kiss, throwing his head back into the pillow, squeezing his eyes tight, and bit down on his bottom lip. The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before, not even that hernia he suffered last year was this bad, and it only got worse from there.

Sweet nothings were whispered into his ear and chapped lips kissed his neck and jaw between every so many words, but they did little to soften the pain he was feeling with every inch that slid into his body. Inch by painful inch, agonizingly slow, until the entirety of Dean's cock was fully sheathed inside of him. He felt like he was being ripped in half and would later ask how the younger man could handle it without a problem.

"Let me know when you want me to move, Rommy." It seemed like the Officer act had pretty much been dropped and probably wasn't going to be coming back anytime soon, which didn't really bother Roman in the slightest. At least, right now it didn't because he was just trying to keep from crying out. But the longer they lay there together, the younger man pressing light kisses to his neck and jaw, the pain started to ebb away. It still hurt but just laying there wasn't helping anything, so he mumbled to the other, telling him to move. There was a quiet 'okay' whispered in his ear, followed by another butterfly light kiss, and he started to pull out. The cock slid back into him slowly with little resistance.

The Lunatic moved slowly, in and out, being gentle. Every now and then, he adjusted his hips, trying to find that spot inside of the larger man that would make things feel a lot better. It was a little strange for him to keep things slow, especially since he wasn't the most patient man in the world, but he sure as heck was trying to be. And it was paying off because his older brother started to enjoy himself with every slow thrust and even rolled his hips in time with them.

Not too long after, Dean found the other man's sweet spot with a successful adjustment of his hips and the large man threw his head back into the pillows as a loud, long moan left his lips. It was a beautiful sound that signaled the pleasure that was now shooting through his body and making him feel little to no pain at all. His cheeks heated up, turning a light red, when he realized that feminine moan came from him. Rarely had he ever moaned like that, never really and any moans he made weren't like that...usually, he just grunted or growled out his pleasure, but that moan was more like a sound a whore would make. It wasn't as bad as what the younger man sounded like most of the time, but it almost sounded close, and it embarrassed the larger man.

"Such a beautiful sound, Rommy," the native Ohioan breathed into the shell of his ear, then nipped his earlobe lightly.

"Sh...sh...shut...up," the man tried to growl, make it sound threatening, but his voice cracked and his command ended with another loud moan as the head of the cock inside of him struck his prostate again. "H...har...der." He felt a smirk against his neck just under his ear and the hips became more forceful, striking his prostate with every slow, deep thrust. He looped his muscled legs behind the other's thighs, pulling them closer and intensifying the pleasure.

Hips rolled against hips, clothing sliding against heated skin, loud and low moans filling the room as the two moved together at a leisurely pace. They weren't fucking like animals, no, the two brothers who leaned on each other and protected each others' backs were making love. Sweet, beautiful, gentle love. It was something neither of them had truly experienced with someone-not even Roman who was usually the type to make love instead of fuck. But that was with women like his ex girlfriend. With Dean, things were different. The hungry beast inside of him came out to play and all inhibitions flew out the window when they were together like this.

But the beast was silent tonight. It wasn't clawing away at his insides, howling for release as it tried to escape. No...the beast was calm and purring as the younger man slid in and out of his larger body. It knew that tonight wasn't a night to fight for dominance and it relented to the gentle love that the other was showing him.

"Dean...uncuff me..." Roman said with broken moans. He wanted to touch his brother, pull him closer and hold him against him. He wanted to caress the pale body and hang on to for dear life like the younger man was an ancor keeping him from drifting too far in the sea of pleasure.

"Please," he begged with a long moan.

The man consented and released wrists that were getting irritated and slightly bruised from the metal cuffs that held them at an uncomfortable position against the headboard. The moment his large hands were free, they grabbed onto his lover and blunt nails dug into pale Ohioan skin, not breaking the flesh, but surely leaving some kind of mark there. He heard himself giving broken quiet orders of "harder" and "don't stop".

The Lunatic obeyed, increasing the power of his thrusts without increasing speed. Slow wave after slow wave of warm pleasure flowed through his body as his prostate was hit and the coils in his gut tried to tell him that he wouldn't last much longer if they kept going like they were. "Almost there...so close...keep going...don't stop..." the words rolled off his tongue, spaced with moans, and sounding more and more like desperate pleas the longer they made love. "Don't...stop..."

Fingers wrapped around his twitching throbbing cock, sending a jolt of electricity through his body and making the coils tighten more. He was close now...so close...and was begging more for release. Soft begging, pleading, and he was getting what he wanted when that rapsy voice whispered the words that would free him from his body. "Let yourself go, Rommy, let yourself go."

The orgasm came suddenly, shooting from the slit of his cock with thick spurts that covered the others' hand and both their abdomens, and sending him into that euphoric mind-numbing abyss. His head was thrown back against the pillows, his hair splayed about their cases, and his back arching from the mattresses. Stars danced behind his closed lids as he was milked of his seed to the point where nothing more came from him.

It didn't take long for Dean to come to his own completion, spilling his own seed deep inside the Samoan, filling him to the brim until it was trickling from his cock-stuffed rectum and onto the sheets below. His orgasm wiped away at him, leaving him so weak that he fell against his brother, laying on top of him with his forehead against the tanned column of neck. His breaths were huffed against the skin, the Ohioan taking pleasure in his own orgasm, and incoherent words were said.

They lay there together on the bed, swimming in a sea of ecstasy from the sweet love-making, and just let themselves float along the waves of euphoria. They were content and completely at peace in the silence of the moon-lit hotel room.

Author's Note: I apologize, especially to you, SuicideEmo, for this story being so late. It should've been done a long time ago, but there's been so much going on and at one point, the words just wouldn't come. But I got the first chapter finished and yes, there will be more than one chapter. Probably two. Also, this is 10 in a half pages long! Whoo!

Ciao for now, faithful readers!


End file.
